Digby Vermouth/Quotes
You ever been to Hedon-3? Hoo baby, those cats know how to party! One time I downed a whole case of Mambo Spicers and just started walkin'. Next thing I know I'm in a discotheque full of Hedonian ladies, locked in a heated dance battle with a damned jabber! That monkey sure knew how to work it. *Vault Hynter, huh? I've played Pandora. Every place's got a tune to share, but Pandora? She's got darkness all bottled up inside. Trust Digby on that one. *When the casino went dark, I took my sax Delilah and played for anyone who could spare a bite or a bottle. Kinda nice, actually. Like the old days... *You wanna know the secret to a successful musical career? Just keep playin', baby. The tunes... oh, they'll find you. *Guess I could be mad about gettin' stuck on this casino seven long years, but you know what? Kinda cool, stayin' put for a change. Charges the wanderin' heart. *Jack asked me personally to do a stint here. Came to one of my shows. Every head in that crowd was swayin' to the groove and bumpin' to the funk. Except that one. Music can't touch you if you ain't got a soul. *My mama says I was hummin' in the womb. Play for the crowd you've got, eh maestro? *You'd think a gig every night would make you tired, but you know what? It's when I miss a show that Digby starts to feel his bones creakin'. *What's your favorite of old Digby's albums? Jazz-ma-tazz? Dark Side of Elpis? Squeaky Blinders? Ten Fingers and a Spritz of Vermouth? Truxican Tango? Inaudi-billy Rock? Cop-Bots in My Rearview, featuring BALEX? My Skag Ran Off with My Wife and Now All I Got's This Bottle? I Got Soul in my Hole? Hammock at the Disco? Electronica Harmonica? The Heaviest Metal is Osmium? Gospel in a Hostel? Dubstep Polka? We Can't Go Out Tonight, Baby, I'm Baroque? Grunge Your Eyes Out? Lemon Marengue? Wonky-Tonk? Zydeco Cha-cha? Mambos Number 6 Through 49? Samba Samba Samba Samba Samba? Funk and White's Elements of Style? Can You Break a Tenor? Sax Romana? Kind of Purple? Goliath Steps? Fuel Variations? Dig, Digby, Dig? Best of Digby Vermouth, Volume 96? Here Comes that Digby? Cloudy with a Chance of Vermouth? Now That's What I Call Digby? Dig's Bop? Higgledy Diggledy? Scat Outta Hell? Appetite for Distraction? Love Snack? Take Me Down to the Pair of Dice City? Digby Plays For An Uncomfortably Long Time 2: Extended Cut? Back in Sax? Sax on Rakks? Ratch Scratch Fever? Figure of Peach? Vault and Catch Fire? Party on Partali? Eden-Sax? Promethea Prose? Nekrota-heyo? Avant Bard? Woah, Is That Digby Vermouth IV: It Is? Do You Have a Moment to Talk About Digby Vermouth? Sax On, Sax Off? Dig's Jigs? Gettin' Digby With It? Baby Got Sax? Sax on the Floor? Sax on a Boat? Shower Sax? Public Sax? Morning Sax? Sax in a Hot Tub? Sax in Space? Saxual Tension? Sax Between Friends? Casual Sax? Just Sax, No Names? Safe Sax? Not So Safe Sax? Angry Sax? Makeup Sax? Birthday Sax? Group Sax? No Sax, I Have A Headache? Sax from Behind? Saxy Beast? Oral Sax? Sax Machine? It's Only Sax? Saxual Healing? I Want Your Sax? Sax and Candy? Love, Sax, Magic? I Wanna Sax You Up? No Sax in the Champagne Room? Hey, Just Realized Sax Kinda Sounds Like Sex? Champagne Dreamsicle? laugh Me too.